jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spar
A-02 oder Alpha-02, genannt Spar, war ein Advanced Recon Commando in der Großen Armee der Republik. Er galt als "defekt", konnte aber einer Rekonditionierung durch die Kaminoaner entgehen und desertierte. Er ging als Mandalore der Wiederbeleber (engl.: Mandalore the Resurrector, mando'a: Te Gayiyli Mand'alor) in die Geschichte ein. Biografie Klonprozess und Ausbildung Spar war einer von 100 Alpha-ARCs, der ersten Klonkrieger-Testreihe nach dem Fehlschlag mit den Null ARCs. Der Klonprozess der Klonarmee verlief in den Augen der Kaminoaner zufriedenstellend; statistisch gesehen waren nur 7 von 200 Klonen nach den Standards der Kamino-Qualitätskontrolle "fehlerhaft", was eine ausgesprochen gute Quote darstellte. "Fehlerhafte" Klone, die unerwünschte und abweichende Eigenschaften oder "Mängel" aufwiesen, wurden rekonditioniert. Dieses bedeutete, je nach Schweregrad der Abweichung, dass diese Klone einer gehirnwäscheartigen Prozedur unterworfen oder - in schweren Fällen - getötet wurden (wie es z.B. für die Null-ARCs vorgesehen gewesen war). Spar war ein solcher "defekter" Klon, der den Rekonditionierungsprozess durchlief. Allerdings erwies er sich als so widerstandsfähig und unabhängig, dass das Verfahren bei ihm nicht anschlug - was die Kaminoaner nicht bemerkten, da er sich wie der Rest der ARC Trooper verhielt. Wie alle Alpha-ARCs wurde auch Spar von Jango Fett persönlich ausgebildet (Alle Details zur Ausbildung der Alpha ARCs hier). Er durchlief die reguläre Ausbildung dieser Spezialeinheit, bis sich achteinhalb Jahre später plötzlich die Folgen des fehlerhaften Klonprozesses zeigten: Als Jango Fett den ARC-Troopern von seinen Reisen und Unternehmungen erzählte, wurde mit einem Mal in Spar eine Erinnerung freigesetzt, die nicht seine eigene war - er besaß Erinnerungen von Jango Fett, die durch dieses Schlüsselerlebnis wachgerufen wurden und seine eigenen Erinnerungen überfluteten. Spar behielt diese Erkenntnis für sich, weil er genau wusste, dass er erneut rekonditioniert werden würde, wenn die Kaminoaner davon erfuhren - und das bedeutete, dass man diese Erinnerungen löschen würde: ein Gedanke, der ihm unerträglich war, da er diesen Zustand sehr inspirierend fand. Um der Rekonditionierung zu entgehen, floh er von Kamino und desertierte aus der Klonarmee. Der neue Mand'alor Spar floh in den Äußeren Rand, wo er sich einige Jahre lang mit verschiedenen Jobs durchschlug. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, mit seinen gemischten Erinnerungen klarzukommen, die ihn sehr verwirrten. Erst als die Klonkriege ausbrachen und er vom Tod Jango Fetts durch den Jedi Mace Windu erfuhr, erschien ihm alles plötzlich ganz klar und er erkannte, was seine Bestimmung war: Er wurde besessen von dem Gedanken, die mandalorianischen Supercommandos wieder aufzubauen, die nach dem Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg in der vernichtenden Schlacht von Galidraan zerschlagen worden waren. Die Mandalorianer lagen nach diesem Krieg fast vollständig am Boden und so reiste er nach Mandalore, um dort seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Auf Mandalore hielt man ihn für den Sohn von Jango Fett (der der letzte Überlebende der Bewegung der Wahren Mandalorianer gewesen war) und glaubte, dass er zurückgekehrt sei, um die Mandalorianer zurück zu alter Größe zu führen. Zahlreiche Mandalorianer unterschiedlichster Herkunft schlossen sich ihm an - Mitglieder der Sicherheitskräfte genauso wie ehemalige Mitglieder der mit den Wahren Mandalorianern verfeindeten Death Watch. Spar wurde zum neuen Mand'alor und trug fortan den Titel "Mandalore der Wiederbeleber", seine Anhänger nannten sich die "Mandalorianischen Protektoren". Die Klonkriege Spar und seine Protektoren zogen gegen die Jedi in den Krieg, die die Wahren Mandalorianer einst vernichtet hatten und griffen Null und New Bornalex an. Anschließend zogen sie nach Kamino, wo sie in der Zweiten Schlacht von Kamino die Klonanlagen schwer beschädigten, um der Republik zu schaden. Zwar konnte der Angriff durch die auf Kamino stationierten Klon-Verteidigungskräfte abgeschlagen werden, aber es gelang Spar zumindest, genug Schaden anzurichten. Schließlich erteilte Darth Sidious den Protektoren den Auftrag, Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Norval II gefangenzunehmen und zu entführen. Dieser Einsatz war jedoch eine Falle und die Mandalorianer gerieten in einen Hinterhalt der Republik. Bis auf Spar, Tobbi Dalla und Fenn Shysa wurden sämtliche Supercommandos getötet. Wahnsinn und letzte Jahre Während seine beiden Begleiter nach Mandalore zurückkehrten, zog Spar sich zurück und wanderte rastlos durch die Galaxis. Die vermischten Erinnerungen begannen, ihn in einen als "Klon-Wahnsinn" bekannten Zustand zu treiben. Er war vom Krieg traumatisiert und wurde immer verwirrter, weil er die Erinnerungen nicht mehr zu trennen vermochte und nicht mehr wusste, was Realität und was Halluzinationen waren. Schließlich verkroch er sich im Extrictarium Nebel, wo er vollständig dem Wahn und Delirium verfiel. Im Jahr 20 NSY suchte ihn dort eine Frau namens Ailyn Vel auf, die ihn irrtümlicherweise für ihren Vater Boba Fett hielt und erschoss. Quellen *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology'' *''Order 66 (Roman)'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Advanced Recon Commandos Kategorie:Mandalore en:Alpha-%C3%982 es:Alpha-Ø2 ru:Альфа-Ø2